


You Are The One That I Want

by siriuslysexy22ssr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Beating, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Old Age, Old Friends, Old Married Couple, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Character, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, References to Depression, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr
Summary: My OC Scarlett S. Rose and Severus Snape are a married couple and now they both work at Hogwarts after Scarlett completed her job as the Minister of Magic. But also Sirius is at Hogwarts too. Love triangle will start again or Sirius moved on after years?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want short infos about the characters let me now in the comments and i will post! And again i have posted this one on Wattpad years ago so now i am re-editing and posting it here. Hope you enjoy :) If you could leave comments and share your ideas, it would make me so happy xoxo
> 
> First 7 chapters will be Anastasia's and Scarlett's POVs together because my cousin and i wrote it together at the beginning. But after the 7th chapter, there won't be any POVs at all.

~Anastasia's POV:

"I am so excited Adrianus!" Anastasia said giggling.   
"Me too! Be ready for the new adventures!" Adrianus said while walking to the Hogwarts Express.   
Juliett sighed sadly "I wish i could come with you too guys..."   
Anastasia rubbed her cousin’s back. "We'll write you everyday Juliett and you have only 2 years left to come to Hogwarts!" Those words did bring a smile to Juliett’s lips.  
Stephen called out, the kids were walking slowly while they are talking and messing around. "C'mon kids walk little bit faster, you're gonna be late for the Hogwarts Express!"   
"Coming daddy!" Anastasia shouted back and the kids rushed to their families who were already waiting for them.   
"It's time to say goodbye to my baby boy..." said Stella while hugging Adrianus tightly.   
"Muuuum i can't breathe!"   
“He will go to St.Mungos before he even arrives Hogwarts, Stella. Let the kid breath.” Said Augustus while fixing his son’s messed up hair from the hugging. Stella chuckled with teary eyes and kissed his cheek.   
“Be careful and behave. You don’t want to make your grandma and grandpa angry.”  
“Okay mum. You told that hundreds of times…” Adrianus rolled his eyes.  
“Take care baby. Don’t forget to write us after the sorting ceremony!” said Annaliese while kissing her daughter Anastasia.  
“Love you Anny baby!”   
“Love you too daddy and mum!”  
“I and Juliett made you home-made chocolate for the ride kiddos, take care.” Sydney handed them a packet.   
“Thanks uncle Syd!”  
Anastasia and Adrianus hugged everyone and said goodbye one more time and got on the Hogwarts Express.

Anastasia and Adrianus were joking around while looking for an empty compartment. Adrianus pushed her jokingly but Anastasia tripped over a suitcase. But luckily someone was quick and held her before she meet the ground. She lifted her head to see who held her and saw a pair of soft brown eyes and shiny blue hair.   
"Hey, you okay?" Asked the blue haired boy.   
Anastasia smiled sheepishly and nodded. She was charmed by the boy at the first sight. He helped her to get up.   
"If you're looking for a compartment, you can sit with us." he smiled kindly and added."I'm Teddy, by the way." then led them to the compartment.   
Adrianus poked Anastasia's arm and grinned. "You will thank me for pushing you one day."   
Anastasia giggled and hit his arm softly. When they walked in the compartment there's an old man already sitting in there.   
"This is uncle Sirius." Teddy introduced him and sat down beside him.   
"Not uncle, Teddy. It's professor now."   
Teddy rolled his eyes at him.   
"Nice to meet you sir. I am Anastasia and this is my cousin Adrianus. This will be our first year."   
Sirius smiled at them. "And i'll be your transfiguration professor, Sirius Black."

~Scarlett's POV:

"I am so excited Severus!" Said Scarlett while sitting on Severus's desk.   
"I am back to Hogwarts after years and plus our grandchildren are coming here today. Everything's gonna be great!" She smiled happily but Severus just hummed and kept reading a file. Scarlett frowned at his expression and leaned closer and poked his cheek playfully. "Why so grumpy? Aren't you happy that you're gonna work with your dear wifey again?"   
Severus looked up at her and held her hand "Of course i am happy." He put a gentle kiss on her soft hand."I just have to finish those files before the students arrive..."   
She patted his cheek."Okay headmaster, i'll leave you alone then. Work comes first." She jumped off the desk and fixed her dress.   
"I didn't ask you to leave Scar, you can stay as long as you want." Severus leaned back on his chair, looking at her.   
"I know but anyways i need to prepare my classroom for tomorrow. I brought some stuff for it. See you at the feast, honey." she pecked his lips softly.   
Severus smiled into the kiss and murmured. "Love you."   
"Love you too." She waved at him before she left the headmaster’s room.  
Severus sighed after she closed the door behind her. He was quite nervous about the feast and now he was doubting his decision about not to tell her about the “thing” before hand.


	2. Chapter 2

~Anastasia's POV

Anastasia was watching Hogwarts in awe. It's way better than she has imagined for years. She has lost in her dreams but a woman’s voice took her out of her mind back to reality.  
"Attention please! Welcome to Hogwarts, dear students. I am professor Mcgonagall. I know you all are excited but there is no time for fooling around at the moment. The ceremony will begin soon. Follow me."  
The students followed her into the Great Hall and lined up for the sorting ceremony.  
"Can you see grandma?" Anastasia whispered to Adrianus and stood on tiptoes to have a better view.  
Adrianus chuckled "Yep i can, unlike you my shortest cousin." Then he pointed their grandmother to Anastasia. She rolled her eyes at him and waved at her grandma sneakily. But the grandma wasn't the only person Anastasia was looking for. She took a look at the Hufflepuff table, hoping to see Teddy. And this moment professor Mcgonagall read the first name for sorting. Time passed by, she felt like she's waiting for ages. Then heard Adrianus's name’s being called. Adrianus walked forward and sit down on the chair. Mcgonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head.  
"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted loudly.  
Adrianus grinned proudly and walked up to the Slytherin table. Some students after Mcgonagall called Anastasia.  
"Snape, Anastasia!"  
When she heard the name, her hands started to shake. She walked over the chair and sat down nervously. Anastasia closed her eyes while Mcgonagall was putting the hat on.  
The Sorting Hat immediately shouted "Slytherin!"  
Anastasia grinned happily and while walking to the Slytherin table, she took a look at her grandparents. They raised their glasses at her proudly. "The best day ever" she thought and sat beside Adrianus.

~Scarlett's POV

After the sorting ceremony, Severus Snape stood up for doing his speech as the head master. While he was speaking, the hall's door opened and Sirius Black walked in with a sympathetic smile on his face to cover his lateness. He started to walk towards the professors's table as quickly as possible until he took a look at the table and saw the familiar green eyes which were looking at him with shock. Sirius stood there and looked into her eyes with mixed emotions for a long minute and then kept walking. He sat down slowly. Sirius was out of his mind and he wasn’t hearing anything Severus was talking. The only thing he ran away for years was back and she was sitting right here, a few chair away. Sirius shaked his head in disbelief, thought maybe he's day dreaming again and took a sip from his wine. Scarlett wasn’t any different than him. She was sitting there like she's just seen a dead body. Thoughts were running on her mind like crazy. She came back to reality with the students's applauses after Severus's speech.  
He sat down next to her sighing "That's why i didn't want you to turn back here..."  
She shook her head. "You should've told me Severus! Why did you hire him anyways? When?"  
Severus sighed again, he wasn’t willing to talk about this topic at all. "I didn't. Dumbledore hired him.10 years ago..." his voice lowered even more at end of the sentence.  
"10 years!?" Scarlett shouted slightly, her face was turning the same colour with her hair.  
Severus held her hand under the table and rubbed it with his thumb slowly. "Please calm down. I will tell you everything when we are alone,okay? Eat your dinner and don’t think about him."  
She nodded unwillingly and took a deep breath It wouldn’t be easy not to think about her ex best friend that she haven’t seen for many years.


	3. Chapter 3

~Anastasia's POV

Anastasia was talking with Adrianus when she heard Professor Rose calling for first year Slytherins to follow her to the dungeons. They started to head to the Slytherin Common Room, at the same time the students were looking around the castle in awe. Heads of the 4 houses were taking their first year students and giving them informations about Hogwarts, that's why on the way to the dorms Scarlett and Sirius came across. They were at the same spot, Slytherins needed to go down and Gryffindors needed to go up. Anastasia noticed her grandmother's nervous face and acting. The man she met on the train, as she has been told he was going to be her Transfiguration professor, Sirius Black, tried to say something to Scarlett but it only made her look more nervous while trying to ignore him. Anastasia tried to understand what he could be saying and it only made her wish that she could read lips. She wanted to ask Adrianus if he understood anything,but she has lost him in the crowd, tried to look for him but at that moment Scarlett started to walk down to the dungeons quickly, leaving Sirius behind. Scarlett was looking a little bit relaxed now, as possible as it can be. When they finally arrived the Slytherin common room, she taught the students the password of it and led them in. Anastasia was fascinated by the alluring green and silver colours of the common room and forgot about the tense between her professor and grandmother. She talked with Adrianus, said good night to each other and went to the girls dormitory. Anastasia let her exhausted body fall on the bed and by surprising herself, she fell asleep very fast despite her excitement today. 

~Scarlett's POV

After Scarlett took the first years to Slytherin common room and made a short speech as the head of Slytherin, she immediately made her way to Severus's room, avoiding any students and especially Sirius. Because they have decided on to keep their marriage as a secret from the students for avoiding any gossips and keep their lives private as possible. She opened the door and walked in sneakily. Severus was sitting on the bed, already waiting for her.   
Scarlett walked towards the bed and stood in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest "I am listening."  
Severus sighed before speaking and rubbed his forehead. "Okay... 10 years ago Dumbledore hired him because he was desperate for a job plus alcoholic, trying to get over it but because of that nobody has hired him. So Dumbledore wanted to help, you know him..."   
She has started to scratch her hands as always when she was in stress. Severus stood up and held her hands, stopping her from scratching.   
"I didn't tell you because i knew it'll affect you."   
She looked up at him in the eye. "Well it affected me after 10 years, so no gain."  
"We saved 10 years without adding its stress on you with all other things, i think it's a gain." He said while rubbing her hands slowly.   
She smiled slightly. "You're right, i guess."   
"I am always right, love." he said while sitting on the bed again and pulled her into his lap.   
Scarlett snuggled up at him like a cat.   
"He tried to talk to me on our ways to the dorms but i ignored him. It was rude but I really don't know what to do..."   
Severus wrapped his arms around her, holding her tighter.   
"Do what makes you feel happy, I don't want to see you sad because of him, again."   
Scarlett nodded “I’ll try my best…” and looked up at him with her beautiful eyes.   
Severus grinned softly and kissed her wine-coloured lips.   
"This is so inappropriate, headmaster." She chuckled and put her finger on his lips.   
He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? How about that one?" said and nibbled delicate skin of her neck.   
And the rest of the night was not appropriate at all.


	4. Chapter 4

~Anastasia's POV

Anastasia woke up excitedly in the morning and wore her Slytherin uniform. When she went to the common room, she found Adrianus talking with some boys she did not know so she waited by the wall next to them. When Adrian realized Anastasia was there, he walked over to her happily and asked:   
"Are you ready for our first class at Hogwarts Ann?"   
"Yes, I am! But let’s eat something first, I am literally starving!" she said happily then they started walking to Great Hall.  
While enjoying their breakfast they saw their grandma smiling to them, they smiled back cutely. Both Adrian and Anastasia had a very close relationship with their grandmother.   
Time has passed fast at the breakfast and Anastasia found herself in the transfiguration class, sitting with Adrian.   
After a while Sirius Black entered the class with a big grin on his face. "Hello children, I am your Transfiguration professor. My name is Sirius Black and now it is your turn to introduce yourselves."   
After his introduction, students told their names one by one.   
"Anastasia Leah Snape, professor." Anastasia said calmly.  
After hearing this, Sirius had a confused look on his face. Anastasia couldn't understand what was wrong with her name because after she said it, the professor went silent for a while and the whole class was staring at him and waiting for him to talk. He noticed the eyes were on him and cleared his throat to tell the next student to continue. But he kept acting quite weird for some time, Anastasia thought she was overthinking about it. And concentrate to the class.  
"Does anyone know the spell that changes people's outfits and their colours or are you too beginner for this right now?" asked Professor Black to the class.   
Anastasia raised her hand immediately "Multicolfors, Professor." Said quickly.  
"Very well, Miss Snape. You are just like someone I know. 5 points to Slytherin."   
The class continued trying on the spell and ended up him giving reading homework. Anastasia and Adrianus were walking out to head to their charms class but Sirius stopped them.   
"Miss Snape, you were better than I expected for a first year. And I wanted to ask something personal if you don't mind. I know Scarlett and Severus, are they your relatives...?"   
After the question Sirius had some kind of sad expression on his face. Anastasia saw the same emotion in his eyes as well.   
"Yes Professor, they are my grandparents but why?"  
She was trying to understand why her professor asked that random question but he wasn't helping her at all.   
"Nothing, nothing just wondered... I gotta go." Sirius walked away and left Anastasa with unanswered questions . 

~Scarlett's POV

Scarlett's very first lesson has been good, better than she expected. Students were nice to her and they were also excited about the lesson. Even couple of students asked questions about her being the former minister of magic after the class. She walked out the class happily. Scarlett now had a free period, so she wanted to wander around the castle just like the old days. She was lost in the memories until a familiar voice called her name. Scarlett turned to the voice even she knew who called her very well and saw Sirius was running to her. Scarlett tried to walk away quickly but Sirius was quicker and held her by the arm to stop her. She tried to pull her arm away from his grip.   
"Let me go, Sirius." She whispered, trying not to look at his face.   
"Scar... I just want to talk." he sighed but lose his grip on her arm.   
Scarlett took a step back away from him. "We have nothing to talk about..."   
"We have many things to catch up on, like 48 years." He lifted her chin to make her to look at him.   
Her stern expression softened slightly when she looked at him in the eye. His grey eyes didn’t have the mischievousness in them anymore but the sadness.   
"Please, Scarlett…"   
Scarlett sighed softly but nodded, she could never really say no to him when he had those puppy eyes.   
An excited smile appeared on his face. "After the dinner then?"  
"Okay, where?"   
"Our favourite place when we're at Hogwarts." he smiled softly.   
She nodded. "I'll be there, see you later." then walked away.   
Sirius watched her go with a smile on his face. How much he missed her, he thought to himself. They weren't aware of that but some students were watching them curiously from the beginning and whispering about them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett and Sirius will talk for the first time after years! But how will it go...?

~Anastasia's POV

"I will go to grandma's room after the dinner, we couldn't talk for a long time. Do you wanna come Adrian?"   
"I'd like to but i am going to play chess with the guys, i promised them."  
Anastasia nodded. "You've made friends so quickly, i didn't meet anyone except Teddy." She smiled softly while saying his name and took a look at Hufflepuff table.  
Teddy was already looking at her direction so he saw her and waved at her shyly. Anastasia blushed lightly and looked at her plate.   
Adrianus giggled "Someone is blushiiiing!"   
"Shut up Adrian!" She slapped his arm jokingly and ate some more food.   
"Ann do you have any idea why Professor Black asked questions about grandma?"   
Anastasia shrugged "I don't know but there is something between them. Grandma acts weird when she sees him."   
"Yeah it's very unusual of her."   
She nodded and finished her dinner off. "See you later Adrian. I’ll go."   
"Bye, say hello to grandma!"   
Anastasia went to Scarlett's room and knocked on the door but no one has answered. Then she decided to go to Headmaster's room. She passed the front door and started to climb up to stairs but then heard her grandfather's worried voice. Anastasia stood still and listened them.   
"What does he want to talk with you privately? I don't trust him to be alone with you at all.".   
"I don't know Severus, I will find out what he wanna talk with me, soon. Don't worry about me." Scarlett was talking softly.   
"If he makes you uncomfortable in any way, you are coming to my room directly and I am firing him!"   
“Severus, you are overreacting right now.”  
"I am just trying to protect you, Scar."   
"I know." Anastasi heard a kissing sound which made her quite uncomfortable. "But you don't need to be so overprotective, I will be fine."   
And another kissing sound…   
"I gotta go now, see you later Sev."  
Anastasia hurried down the stairs and run out of the room before her grandmother sees her. She hid a dark corner next to the headmaster’s room. After a while Scarlett walked out of the door and headed to one of the towers. Anastasia followed her silently and decided to wait for the man who they talked about to find who he was. Couple of student groups passed by her and gave her weird looks so she gave up and turned back to her dorm but there are lots of questions on her mind.

~Scarlett's POV

Sirius was pacing in the Astronomy Tower while waiting Scarlett. After a while she showed up.   
Sirius looked at her "I've started to think you stood me up."   
"I keep my promises, here I am." Scarlett smiled slightly.  
Sirius scoffed at that. "-I'll always be there for you Sirius, we are gonna be best friends forever Sirius, I won't let anything to hurt you Sirius...- yeah sure you keep your promises Scarlett!"   
She frowned and shook her head. "I shouldn't have come, you've invited me here just to blame me for every damn bad thing." She was about to go back down the stairs but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.   
"You have no idea what i've been through when you're living happily ever after with your family!" There were unshed tears in his eyes.   
She let out a nervous laughter. "You think my life was like a fairy tale? Well it wasn't Sirius!”  
“Oh really? I’d like hear what kind of struggles princess Scarlett had to face!”  
“Well when I elected as the minister, so many people thought my family used their power for it and they made things difficult for me for a long time, then a random psycho got obsessed with me and tried to burn down my house. We weren't in it at the time but all my cats have died!” her voice was shaking, many years have passed but she still couldn’t get over that day. “Then the same man tried to assassinate me when I was doing a speech, caused 2 of my bodyguards’ death. Mum got ill, I lost her in the morning and at the evening of the same day I lost my dad too... He couldn’t stand losing her… I'm trying to hold it together for my own family but I am broken inside... Are you happy now Sirius huh!?" She couldn't hold back her tears but kept staring into his eyes.   
"I-i didn't know that Scar..."  
"And you don't know how many times I wanted see you and forgive you but you hurt me so much Sirius... Every time when I try to talk to you, I always end up like this. A crying mess! I know you don't like Severus but you don't have to do this to me!" She was having an emotional meltdown, crying her eyes out and shaking uncontrollably.   
"Scar I didn't want that when I invited you here... Calm down please..." he tried to hold her.   
"Don't touch me!" she walked down the stairs as quickly as possible in her condition and disappeared from his sight. Sirius cursed and crouched down crying. He has messed things up with her, again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you like the story so far? let me know please.

~Anastasia's POV

<<-1 month later->>

"Is it too much? Is it too muggle? Is it good? UGH!"  
Anastasia was pacing in the corridor while muttering those, then Adrianus grabbed her calmly.  
"You.are.amazing. Now stop, you are making me nervous too!"  
They couldn't help themselves and laughed together.  
"It is time to go, dear Anastasia." Adrianus hold his arm out for her to hold, she acted -very very- kindly while holding his arm and they went to Great Hall. As she entered the room, her eyes met with Teddy’s.   
Adrianus whispered a woah and continued. "Did you arrange this?"  
Anastasia muttered with panic and a red face. "W-what no! How could we? It is a coincidence..." her voice became a whisper when Teddy came to talk with her.  
"Good choice, Snape."Teddy said with a smirk.  
"Same goes for you too, Lupin." She replied with the same smirk and elbowed giggling Adrianus.   
Everyone was watching them, including an envious Victoire Weasley.  
"Well well well, looks like you two are wearing same things."   
"Oh really? I haven’t noticed it yet…" Said Anastasia with the same annoying voice tone as Victoire’s. Air was tense between two but Teddy tried to wave it off with an "amazing" joke.  
"I look better, duh." Anastasia rolled her eyes at him and grinned.  
"But everyone knows that I am a better dancer than you, Lupin." She said when the music starting.  
"Why don't you show me your dancing skills then?" Teddy offered his hand to Anastasia with a smirk on his face.  
"Why do you act so competitive to each other?Just drop it and have fun!” Adrianus pushed Anastasia to the dance floor.  
"Fine! Come on Lupin, let’s dance!"  
They were dancing for a while until a slow song was on play. Anastasia was about to leave the stage but Teddy pulled her and put his arms on her waist. She was looking at everywhere but Teddy's face.   
"You know that I can see your face is red, even under all that make-up." Teddy teased her.   
“What?No! You are totally wrong." Anastasia pouted while trying to hide her face with her hair. But noticed Victoire was coming towards them.   
"I came to steal Ted since he is MY date." Victoire put a fake smile on her face.  
"We were still dancing actually." Anastasia crossed her arms on her chest.   
"Oh, I thought you have other things to do." Then Victoire spilled her drink on Anastasia. "Oops. My bad." And she dragged Teddy away before he could say anything.  
Anastasia was shocked and angry at the same time, she couldn’t believe Victoire really did that. She opened her mouth to shout at Victoire but her words were cut by a loud door opening sound. Severus Snape walked in while quarrelling with Sirius Black, angrily. Also her grandmother was following them with an annoyed expression on her face. The night was so different than she has expected.

~Scarlett's POV

"Queen of Hearts is ready for the party!" She grinned to herself and walked out of her room.   
She went straight to Severus's room for making sure he was wearing the costume which they decided on for him. The room was dark and Severus wasn't around.   
"Sev…?"   
She was walking to the bathroom when Severus jumped out from his hiding place and hissed like a vampire. She let out a short scream and jumped slightly.   
"Merlin's beard! You scared me Severus!"   
He laughed and pulled her into a hug. Scarlett rubbed his chest.   
"Why didn't you dress up yet? Don't be a spoilsport!"  
Severus kissed his way to her neck, nibbled it.  
"I put the teeth." He whispered and sucked on her neck softly. She shivered with anticipation. Severus smirked at her reaction.   
"Who cares about the party. Let's stay here and have our own party."   
Scarlett shook her head. "I spent hours for getting ready so we'd better go and you are the headmaster, you should be there."  
He sighed. "Fine..." And let go off her unwillingly.   
She poked his nose playfully. "If you be a good Dracula, you can suck my neck after the Halloween party."   
Severus let out a laugh. "Scar, that's the worst pick up line ever but deal!"  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
The party was going good so far until couple of first years run in screaming.   
"There is a beast in the garden! A beast!" A Hufflepuff boy finally said while trying to catch his breath.  
Severus rolled his eyes. "There is no beast in the garden. It's probably a dunderhead in costume who is trying to scare people."  
"No! It was something like a wolf!"   
Some students gasped in fear and looked at each other.   
"Okay, I'll take a look at that beast." Scarlett stood up and went to the garden. Severus followed her grumbling about students.  
"I'll go left and you go right, we can meet at the back."   
Severus nodded and went to the right while she was already going left. Scarlett was looking around boringly when suddenly something jumped on her from the darkness. She screamed and they fell down together. Severus called her name and run over at her way as fast as possible. After hearing the name of his victim, the beast turned into human immediately and got off of her.   
"Scarlett! I am so sorry! Let me help you." Sirius tried to help her to get up but she pushed him away angrily.   
"What the hell are you doing Sirius!?"   
"I was scaring the students, Halloween spirit. You okay?"  
He tried to examine her if she got any injuries from falling but at the time Severus came and hit his hand.   
"Do not touch her, ever! You just bring along problem, stay away!"   
“I am trying to help!”  
“Don’t! And stop with that fuckery, students are scared.”  
Severus held Scarlett close and walked back to the castle while Sirius was following them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last chapter with Anastasia's POVs. From now on it will continue with only Scarlett's ones. Hope you enjoy.

Anastasia's POV

Anastasia was thinking about last night. The Halloween ball was really weird and some unexpected things have happened. It was going pretty good, actually until the thing happened with Victorie. Gladly her grandfather, Severus Snape, turned back to hall before Anastasia loses her temper on Victorie. But he was angry, you could easily tell it by his face. Like, REALLY angry thought Anastasia. He immediately gave a detention to Victoire .Before she could say anything, he turned his attention back to Professor Black and some angry talk happened between two and Professor Rose. But Anastasia didn't have time to think about that now.   
"I am going to library with others, you coming?" Asked Adrianus.   
"No. I will help grandpa, see you later."   
"Okay, have fun."   
Then they went to different corridors. Anastasia knocked the potions class' door. The thick male voice said "Come in."   
She went in carrying her books. "Hi, grandpa. I came to help you with potions and you said you would teach me something new." and sat on a chair.   
"You have to call me Professor Snape at school, you know it. Also, I have a student at detention tonight."   
At the same time someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Said Severus. Victoire Weasley walked in, Anastasia didn't know her detention was tonight.  
"Weasley, you are going to put these books in alphabetical order. Snape, you do the same to the potions. I have a little job to take care of, I will be back soon. Don't make any mess." said Severus and left the room.   
Girls started to do their jobs in silence. Anastasia was wondering why her grandfather left her with Victoire after the ball thing and he has promised to teach her a new potion.   
"What are you looking at?" hissed Victoire.   
"I am not looking at you maybe you are imagining." said Anastasia while doing her job.   
"Oh, it looks like you want another beverage to be spilled on y-"  
Severus Snape walked back in and Victorie couldn't complete her sentence. But both of the girls were looking angry so he sent them a warning look. Then he started to grade some papers and the girls carried on with their jobs. The tense air was finally gone after 2 hours.   
"See you tomorrow at the same time, Weasley." said Severus calmy, not looking at her.   
"Goodnight Professor..." said Victoire and sent a cold look to Anastasia before leaving the class.   
Finally Anastasia was alone with her grandfather and she thought she could ask what happened between him and Professor Black last night but before she could say anything he sent her back to her dorm as well, saying it is late and she should sleep. Again Anastasia was left with questions in her head.

Scarlett's POV

Severus has woken up early this morning and he was watching the tiny woman who is sleeping peacefully next to him. He thought how much he loves her and smiled to himself then wrapped his arms around her.   
"Wake up sleeping beauty."   
Scarlett groaned softly and snuggled up against him even more.   
"Did I tire you out so much last night, you can't even open your eyes huh?" He said grinning and patted her bum.   
She slapped his chest playfully "You dirty old man!"   
He laughed and pulled her on top of him. Scarlett looked at him cutely then attacked him with kisses.   
"Scaaaar!" He giggled happily.   
She cupped his face "I'm going to New York tomorrow, I'm gonna miss you so much!"   
He sighed "Don't remind me... 10 days is too long plus you are going to be with him..."   
"It's just an conference, what could possibly go wrong?"   
"We talk about Sirius, everything can go wrong. Whenever he is around either he makes you cry or mad. He is the definition of trouble."   
Scarlett sighed. "Let's not spend the day talking about him."   
Severus nodded. "So, Mrs. Snape would you like to go on a date with me today?"  
She grinned cheekily and kissed him. "With pleasure, my love."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

<-The next day->

Scarlett and Severus were waiting for the ship's departure time at the port.   
"I hope it doesn't sink like Titanic."  
"Scarlett, do you have to say that every time before get on a ship...?"  
"Yes, it's a tradition by now." She chuckled and hugged his arm.   
"I won't be here on Anastasia's birthday, the gift is in my room. Don't forget it."  
"It's on my mind. Don’t worry."  
While they were chatting, Sirius arrived the port. Severus gave him a stern look and held Scarlett protectively while he's walking over them.   
"It's gonna depart in 10 minutes, we'd better get on the ship."   
"Hello to you too, Sirius." she shook her head in disapproval and turned her attention back to Severus, hugged him tightly.   
"Goodbye darling."   
He kissed her deeply. "Take care, I love you Scarlett."   
"I love you too, Sev."  
Severus handed the suitcase to her and waved at her sadly while she was walking to the ship. Scarlett looked back at him one last time and blew a kiss to him then got on the ship with Sirius.


	8. Chapter 8

November the 3rd, Sirius Black's birthday. Scarlett was having the urge to celebrate his birthday because she believes that nobody should be alone on their birthdays. But at the same time, she didn't want to cause an argument because literally they argued about anything whenever they were together. She shook her head in disbelief about that thought. They were inseparable best friends for many years and look them now. “That’s so stupid" she murmured to herself and stood up for getting dressed for the dinner.   
Scarlett didn't see Sirius at the dinner, she hasn’t seen him all day, actually. One hour later after the dinner she was standing in front of Sirius's cabin, holding a slice of brownie with one candle on it. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, but he didn't answer.   
"Sirius are you there?"   
A little later when she called him, he unlocked the door and opened it. He looked at her then the brownie that she was holding, his expressions were between happy and surprised.   
"Come in."  
Scarlett walked in and smiled softly. "Happy birthday Sirius. That's all I could find in the ship..." she took a look at the poor looking brownie.   
"It's perfect, you know I love brownies." Tears were appearing in his eyes.   
"Make a wish and blow the candle then!" She held up the plate for him.   
Sirius closed his eyes for couple seconds then blew the candle. She smiled up at him.   
"I am not in a dream, right? This is really happening." He was looking at her with fear like she might disappear in any second.  
"I am pretty sure you're awake Sirius."   
"Then why...? Why did you do this for me?"  
She put the plate on a nearby dresser. "I just didn't want you to spend your birthday alone. I care about birthdays, I don't want them to be ruined."   
"I've ruined your 18th..." He whispered and looked down at the floor in guilt.  
Scarlett’s 18th birthday was the worst birthday so far. It was the time she has started dating with Severus and Sirius was hating every second of it with passion. It was the moment when their friendship had a huge crack. Scarlett has gone on a date to Hogsmade with Severus for her birthday and when they were back, Sirius has caused a scene in front of everyone which has ended up calling Scarlett evil Slytherin and made her cry rest of the day.  
"That ‘evil Slytherin’ still hurts me but let’s not talk about it now...Eat your brownie."  
They talked for hours; Sometimes cried, sometimes laughed. It felt like the old days. The clock on the dresser was showing 3 am.   
"I'd better go." Scarlett stood up, trying to hide a yawn.   
"Scar…" without a second thought he pulled her in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much, I’ve missed us..."   
With hesitation she hugged him back. "I've missed spending time with you too."  
"We deserve another chance. Please, as birthday present." Sirius looked at her with puppy eyes.   
"You always use that look on me to get away with anything."   
"But it works?"   
"Yes, as always."


	9. Chapter 9

New York days were very busy. Scarlett and Sirius attended so many meetings and seminars about animagus laws and rights since they are both animaguses. The last day was free and Scarlett was planning to have a lazy day on her own. But apparently Sirius had another plans. He knocked on her door at 8 am but she didn’t answer the door. He waited a couple of seconds then knocked harder impatiently. Finally Scarlett answered the door but that loud knocking has made her angry.   
"What the hell is going on!?"   
Sirius chuckled at her expression "Good morning grumpy kitty!"   
"It'd be good morning if you haven't woken me up that early!"   
"I am taking you out for breakfast then a New York trip!"   
"No you are not. I wanna sleep." She tried to close the door on his face but he stopped her.   
"But we are gonna visit John Lennon Memorial." He winked, Scarlett was a The Beatles fan and he knew she wouldn’t say no to this.  
She raised her eyebrow and thought for a second. "Give me an hour then."   
He grinned "Half an hour."   
"40 minutes."   
"Deal, 40. I'll be waiting in the lobby."  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
They spent the whole day wandering around NYC. Now they were back at the hotel, sitting in the lobby exhausted.   
"I'll be sleeping all day long tomorrow and you won't disturb me, okay?"   
Sirius nodded. "We will be in the ship, there is nothing to do anyways. Sleeping is the best option. But admit it, today was fun."   
"Yeah I enjoyed it, thank you."   
"The best part was ‘I have kids of the same age with you! I am an old lady, go away!’" He imitated Scarlett and laughed loudly like it just happened again.   
She covered her face and laughed with him. "He was flirting with me in a creepy way! Stupid boy…"  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
The next day they got on the ship at early hours. They were too tired to do anything even they didn't attend the dinner and just sleep. The next day they were feeling better and spent the last hours in the ship drinking and chatting together. When they saw the familiar port, they picked up their suitcases and waited for the landing.   
"Snape will be surprised by that we made peace."   
"I wrote him, he knows."   
"Hmm... What did he say?"  
She shrugged. "He was okay with it, I think. But Sirius please be nice to him. I am not saying be friends but at least don't look at him like you're about to kill him."  
"Say that to him, he is worse."   
Scarlett sighed and got off the ship at the time. Severus was waiting for her at the port. When she saw him, she smiled brightly.   
"Sevy!" She run and hugged him. Severus hugged her back tightly and kissed top of her head then held out a red rose.   
"Why thank you my good sir!" She took the rose and smelled it deeply.   
Severus was watching her full of love. "Shall we go my lady?"   
She nodded and took his arm. Severus walked away before Sirius could try to join them or such. He was already around her way too much in New York. The couple walked away but they weren't aware of that Sirius was watching them in jealousy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I am back after a long time. I quite lost my excitiment about my fanfictions because i am not sure if they are any good or not. I would appreciate if you leave some comments about them. I really want to be back but just need some support. Thank you.

After the New York work trip Scarlett was still tired, but she had classes to teach. She was looking through a DADA book, eyes half closed when Sirius showed up with teacups in his hands.   
“Just like i thought." He chuckled and put one of the teacups in front of her.   
She smiled thankfully. "I really needed this, thank you!"  
"You're welcome." He sat on her desk and took a sip from his tea.   
"Don't you have a class to teach?"   
Sirius shook his head. "Nope, i'm free as a bird."   
"I'm gonna teach the defensive spells today. Maybe you can help me like we can do a duel kind of thing and show how to use the spells?"   
He grinned cheekily. "I am in!"   
"But don't get too excited okay? They are just 1st years."   
"Okay professor, i'll behave." Sirius mocked.   
Scarlett rolled her eyes at him, couldn’t help but giggled. The students have started to come.   
"Welcome back Professor Rose!" Adrian and Anastasia grinned at her while passing by and sat down on their desks. She smiled at them.   
"Good morning class. I think you've probably missed me and my class very much so we are starting the lesson right away! We are going to learn defensive spells today and Professor Black is gonna help me to show them to you."   
And the lesson started, students were excited about the topic. Everything was going good until Anastasia shouted at the girl behind her.  
"You can't talk about her in that way!"   
"It's none of your business Snape!"   
Everybody turned to looked at them.   
"Miss Davis and Miss Snape, what is the problem?"   
"Nothing..."   
"Did you interrupt my lesson for nothing? That's even worse. Now tell me what happened."   
Anastasia sighed. "She said some bad things about you professor."   
Scarlett frowned at her sentence and look at the girl who was turning into red now.   
"You two, stay after the class."   
Then she continued the lesson like nothing has happened. After the class got empty end of the lesson, Anastasia and Miss Davis stayed.   
"Could you please tell me what you said about me Miss Davis?"   
She looked down and didn't say anything.   
"If you can't say it to my face, you shouldn't say it behind my back either."   
"She said that you're flirting with both professor Black and professor Snape!" Anastasia shouted angrily, she couldn’t help it anymore.   
Sirius was drinking rest of the tea and those words made him choke on his tea.   
Scarlett did not like what she just heard at all but stayed calm. "Professors relationships are none of your business but to make it clear i am not flirting with them."   
"I am so sorry professor, please forgive me." Miss Davis cried.   
"I won't give any detentions this time but if i hear something like that, ever again, i won't be that nice and you wouldn’t like to see me angry. You can leave now."


	11. Chapter 11

-December 15-

Severus woke up early this morning and he went to the kitchens for preparing breakfast for his wife Scarlett, by himself. When he turned back to their room, she was still sleeping peacefully. He put the breakfast aside and kissed her bare shoulder.  
"It's time to wake up."   
She murmured and buried her face into the pillow.   
"You want that!" He started to tickle her.   
"Seeev!" She rolled on the bed laughing. "I am awake! I am awake! Stop!"   
Severus grinned cheekily. "Morning wifey." and he put the breakfast on her lap. "Let the birthday celebrations begin!"   
Scarlett smiled happily. "Thank you darling! The waffle looks delicious!"   
He kissed her head. "Eat your waffles then we are going to the garden."   
30 minutes later they were heading to the garden.   
"You were sad about there won't be any snow on your birthday but look what's happened last night!" He pushed open the front door and everywhere was coated with snow.   
She giggled happily and clapped like a little girl then run out. Severus followed her smiling.   
"Today reminds me of your 18th birthday. We are celebrating it at Hogwarts again and you still did not age a bit. The only difference is we aren't dating for a month but nearly 50 years." He chuckled.   
"My 18th was a disaster cause of Siri but you have managed to make it good for me anyways."   
Severus hugged his tiny woman. "I won't let him to ruin it this time, promise."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that day Severus took her to their home in London. Because their children and grandchildren have decorated the house and had a surprise for her. The day was going perfect so far and she was really happy what she got on her birthday. While they were eating the birthday cake, Severus went out for a while to bring her gift.   
He was back with a box. "It's my turn now."   
"Dad, did you get a last-minute gift? Please say no."   
"Of course not Stephen. How could I forget your mum’s birthday. " He sat next to Scarlett and put the box on her lap carefully. "What was the best memory of your 18th birthday beside the bad things?"   
"Your gift, Pearl…" her eyes started to fill with tears thinking about Pearl, her dearest cat. She was like a baby for them. "Severus you didn't...?"   
Scarlett opened the box and looked inside excitedly. A white British longhair kitten stared back at her and meowed softly. She picked it up and hugged it crying.   
"Hush love, please. I didn’t want to make you cry." Severus held her close and kissed her cheek. "I thought it's time to get a new kitten."   
"She looks just like Pearl when she was a baby, I miss her so much..."   
"Me too..." his eyes filled with tears too, Pearl always had a special place in their hearts.   
"Mum, dad, you're making everyone cry. Turn back to happy mood please." Stella kissed their cheeks and petted the kitten’ head.   
"Did you find a name for it granny?" Adrian asked.   
Scarlett looked at the kitten "Is it she or he Severus?”   
“She.”  
“Hımmm Clio maybe? Did you like the name baby, huh?" She kissed the kitten's head and she meowed softly as an answer. "Clio, it is then!"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Scarlett has promised Anastasia to take her to The Rolling Stones concert tonight. Because nobody let her go there with Teddy alone and also cause of Scarlett's birthday. But Scarlett accepted to take her because she liked The Rolling Stones, it would be a good end for her birthday.   
"How do I look?" Scarlett spun around herself in her concert outfit.   
"Wow mama you look amazing! Totally my kind of style!" Stephen kissed her hand.   
"Well thank you son." She grinned cutely at him.   
"She turns into a crazy rocker if there is a concert." Severus laughed.   
Scarlett sticked her tongue out and did rock hand sign at him.   
"Oh WOW!" he laughed more and raised his hands as give up style. "Have fun, Anastasia don't let grandma to go crazy so much."   
"I won't grandpa!" she giggled and walked out with Scarlett.  
They arrived the concert area and Anastasia was looking around for Teddy.   
"I saw a blue head." Scarlett pointed him to Anastasia.   
"Don't call him blue head grandma..."   
"But he is."   
Anastasia rolled her eyes and run towards him. "Teddy! Hey!"   
"Oh hey, An! And hello Professor Rose, you… look different..." he took a look at her clothes and hair in awe.  
"Hi Mr. Lupin, I'm taking this as a compliment."  
At that moment Sirius appeared with lots of Stones merch. "Hi girls!"   
"I didn't know you'll be here Sirius."   
"Of course I would be here! It's Stones! You know I LOVE them Scar!"   
She chuckled at his excitement. "Oh I know it very well, you've kinda passed out when we saw them live for the first time."   
"Did you pass out Uncle Siri!?" Teddy laughed loudly.   
"Thank you Scar... Now he won't stop laughing at this for a while."   
"Sorry but it was hilarious. I still laugh too when I remember it." she laughed and walked to the front with Anastasia.  
A bit of Sirius's help, they were standing in front of the stage. An hour later concert started. Sirius and Scarlett danced and sang happily through the concert. It was hard to tell that they were two 66 years olds.  
"The concert was great!" Teddy and Anastasia shouted while walking out.   
"You had fun huh?" Sirius asked to the kids.   
"You two had more fun but hell yeah!"  
The kids were humming and dancing while walking.   
Sirius looked at Scarlett. "Could you spare an hour for me?"   
"I need to take Anastasia home"   
"It doesn't take much time if you apparate."   
"We'll apparate but what do you wanna do? I am kinda tired."   
"Scar don't ask questions and meet me in front of my house later."   
"Okay sir…" she rolled her eyes at him and pulled Anastasia to a corner then apparated to her home.   
"Thank you, grandma!" Anastasia hugged her tightly.   
"You are welcome baby. I am glad you had fun." She knocked on the door.  
Stephen answered it. "Hi my rocker girls, how was it?"   
"It was great daddy! I'll tell you everything!"   
"I am excited to hear! Mum wanna come in?"   
"Nope I need to go, good night to you all!" She kissed their cheeks and apparated to Sirius's house.   
He has leant his motorbike and waiting for her. "Get on the bike."   
"Don't give me commands Sirius, I hate that!"   
"I know but the other way you ask many questions, and we don't have much time."   
"Are you gonna kill me tonight?"   
"Yeah I have always waited for this moment. C'mon Scar!"   
"Fine!"  
They got on the bike and Sirius took her to the Scarlett's parents’ house.   
"Why did we come here? And we could walk there, it takes only 10 minutes between our houses."   
"Scar… Just live the moment, okay?"   
He held her hand and walked over the big oak tree. He started to climb up the tree house.   
"Come, I will hold you."   
She climbed carefully and entered the old tree house. When they were 4, Scarlett has baked a star shaped cake for his birthday then it became a tradition to come here on their birthdays. Every year Sirius baked a heart shaped cake for her, and Scarlett kept baking the star cake. And years later a little heart cake was waiting for her on the tiny table.   
Scarlett smiled happily and hugged him. "Thank you, Sirius. I've missed those days."   
He hugged her back tightly. "Me too. Let’s take the photo then blow the candle!"  
Sirius took out the camera that he brought with him and they both posed for the photo. When the polaroid came out, he sticked it to the wall next to the other photos.   
"We have lost so many years... Last photo was from your 17th." Sirius sighed.   
"We lost many years, but we shouldn't spend our time crying about them now. Live the moment Sirius." she winked and blew the candle after making a wish.  
"Now it's time for the gift!" He handed her a red shiny box.   
Scarlett took off the top of the box.   
"I've seen that rose while watching Beauty and The Beast, a muggle movie, with Teddy. Your rose will be shed only when you are so sad. And I promise it won't shed because of me, I don't want to make you sad anymore. Your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world."   
She blushed lightly at his words. "That's so meaningful, thank you very much Sirius. I really like it."

One hour later she arrived at her home. Severus was waiting for her in the living room.   
"Welcome concert girl."   
She put the gift on the table, took her jacket off and curled up in his lap. "I'm SO tired…"   
"You got crazy, didn't you?"   
"Maybe a little…"   
They both chuckled. "How about a warm bath then a massage?"   
"I have the best husband! I would love these very much!" Scarlett kissed his lips.  
"I know you do." Severus smirked and picked her up, carried to the bathroom. Rest of the night was very fun for both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

~Christmas Day

There would be a Christmas party at Scarlett and Severus's manor tonight. They have invited Hogwarts professors, Scarlett's former colleagues from Ministry, family friends and of course their own children. Scarlett was in a rush, running around and giving orders to the house elves.   
"Scarlett sit down, I got tired just watching you."   
"I want everything to be perfect!"   
"Everything will be perfect but if you keep running around, you'll look tired and that's not the definition of perfect for you, is it?"   
She raised an eyebrow. "You have a point." then she sat down next to him.   
Severus smirked knowingly then moved one of the mistletoes over themselves.   
Scarlett rolled her eyes at him. "That's cheesy."   
"That's festive."   
"Whatever, I don't say no to a kiss from a very festive Santa Snape."   
"Santa Snape, huh? Then sit on Santa's lap and tell him what do you want for Christmas this year."   
She grinned and straddled on his lap then leant into his ear. "All I want for Christmas is... you." whispered seductively and nibbled his earlobe.   
His hands moved to her hips, squeezed them lightly. "I remain at your disposal madam."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The guests have started to arrive, and the manor was getting crowded. Snapes were welcoming the guests and having quick chats with all of them.   
"Scarlett, I missed working with you! Come and be the minister again, it is so hard! How could you do it for 10 years!? I respect you so much!" said the new minister who was Scar's vice minister.   
She giggled. "Oh my poor Morpheus, the job is deathly but I know you are doing great! Thanks a lot but I am fine with my new job, I am too old for the ministry's chaos."   
He pulled a sad face jokingly then held her hand. "You did many things for the wizarding world, you deserve a peaceful retirement."   
While they were chatting with Morpheus, Sirius has arrived and he was examining the house. Then Stephen spotted him.   
"Sirius!? Is that you?"   
Sirius turned to see the owner of the voice. "Stephen!?"   
They hugged each other.   
"Long time no see!"   
Severus has noticed them from afar and poked Scarlett's arm.   
"What's happening there? Do they know each other?"   
"I have no idea but looks like they do."   
Then Severus and Scarlett walked over them.   
"Welcome Sirius, merry Christmas."   
"Oh Scar, hi! Y-you look absolutely breath taking!"   
"My mum is the prettiest!" Stephen kissed her cheek.   
"SCAR IS YOUR MOTHER!?" Sirius’s jaw dropped open in shock.   
"Yeah she is, how do you know each other?"   
Sirius was still in shock, so Scar answered Stephen’s question.   
"He was my best friend, since childhood. And I would like to ask you the same question."   
"If he's your best friend, how we didn't see him before? And we met at a bar in Wales, many years ago like 12 and we kept corresponding since then."   
"It's a long and very complicated story son, I will tell you some time."   
Sirius looked at Stephen and smiled softly. "Do you remember that I have said that you remind me of someone when we first met. You have reminded me of Ric, your grandfather."   
Stephen smiled proudly. "He was my role model, I always wanted to be like him, that’s really nice to hear."   
"Me too. He was like a father to me, I regret that I ruined our relationship…"  
Severus was watching Sirius in annoyance until somebody hugged him suddenly and took his attention from him.   
"Hi daddy!" Stella kissed his cheek.   
Severus smiled happily when he saw his only daughter, Stella. She was the closest with him, so they had a special bond.   
"Hi princess, you look wonderful."   
"Thank you, dad! I wore black, I didn't want to leave you alone in those colours." Stella grinned.   
Sirius let out a laugh after her sentence and gained a deathly glance from Severus.   
"Hi, I am Sirius Black by the way."   
“I am Stella, nice to meet you." she smiled and shook his hand.   
"You look a lot like your mum except the hair colour and you are taller..."   
"I took them from my dad." she hugged Severus's arm. "Where is mum?"   
Severus looked around. "She was right here... I didn't notice that she left."  
"Because you were planning to kill him in that moment." Stella whispered into his ear.   
Severus chuckled. “You are not wrong.”   
Stephen pointed Scarlett. "There she is, coming here with Sydney."   
"I found my little boy!" Scarlett giggled.   
"Mum..." Sydney smiled softly and hugged his dad and siblings then looked at Sirius. "Hello sir, I am Sydney."   
Sirius shook his hand. "Hey, I am Sirius."   
After a small talk with them all, Severus and Scarlett kept wandering around and talking with the guests. Sirius watched them and couldn't stop thinking about how he could have that family with Scarlett. Severus has stolen that chance from him, he has stolen his life from him. Jealousy was surrounding him all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

~4 years later

Hogwarts was hosting Triwizard Tournaments this year. It was the main topic for days; everyone was so excited and kept talking about it.   
"Teddy said he will participate! I am so excited for him but also scared..." said Anastasia to Adrianus while trying to find a place to sit at Divination class.   
"He will be fine, don't worry. And maybe he won't be chosen."   
Anastasia opened her mouth to reply but Professor Solstice cut her off.   
"Good morning, my dears!" She twittered.   
"Why is she so energetic in the morning...? I am still sleepy." Adrianus yawned.   
"Brew your teas kids! We are going to read tea leaves today!"   
Sometime later the students were trying to read the tea leaves but mostly they were joking around and laughing. Adrianus wasn't even trying and messing with Anastasia. Professor Solstice noticed them and walked over their table.   
"I see, you need some help Mr.Malfoy and Ms.Snape. Let me see your cups."  
Adrianus handed his cup to her unwillingly. "Am i gonna die Professor?" He chuckled.  
"Don't joke with the fortune! You don't want to make the gods angry!" Then she examined the leaves. "I see darkness... and blood… Sadness is coming upon you..." Professor Solstice whispered.   
"I guess I have already made the gods angry." He chuckled.  
Anastasia hit his arm. "Shut up Adrian!"   
Then the professor picked up Anastasia's cup and her eyes widened immediately.   
"What do you see Professor...?"   
"I see the same things. Bad days are coming for you..." then she left like nothing happened.   
Anastasia looked at Adrian. "Maybe something will happen to Teddy in the games! He shouldn't participate!"   
Adrianus sighed. "Do you really believe those things? They are nonsense!"   
"But people say Professor Solstice is so good at it and her fortunes become real!"   
"Whatever i don't believe." Adrianus shrugged.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Professor Rose!" Sirius called out.   
Scarlett stopped and waited him to catch with her.   
"Do you have any free periods today?"   
She nodded. "After this class, I am free for an hour. Why?"   
"Could you be my partner?"   
"What...?"   
"I mean my dance partner. You know we need to teach students how to dance for Yule Ball as being the heads of the houses."   
"Ah yes, sure. That would be good." she smiled. "Then we can teach Slytherins and Gryffindors together."   
Sirius grinned happily. "Take your snakes and meet us in the Great Hall after your class! I'll bring the record player!" He said while going upstairs.   
"Don't call them snakes!" She called after him, smiling and walked into her classroom.  
After the class, she took the Slytherins and went to Great Hall. Sirius and the Gryffindors were already there and waiting for them.   
"Finally, my partner is here! Everyone sit down and make no noise. Just watch us. Then you'll dance!" Sirius put a record on and played it. Then he walked over Scarlett. He put his hand behind his back and bowed while reaching his other hand to her. "Shall we dance Ms. Rose?"   
Scarlett took his hand kindly and smiled, they walked to middle so everyone could see them. Sirius bowed again while Scarlett was curtsying. Then they took the dance position.   
"Watch our feet kids!"   
Then they started to dance. Sirius was holding her so close and looking into her forest green eyes deeply. She couldn't help and blushed by his intense stare. They were so lost in the dance and didn't hear some students were talking about them. The song has came to end but Sirius was still holding her tightly.   
"Sirius…?"  
Her soft voice took him from his dreams. "Oh yeah, the song has stopped..."   
He let her go and they bowed at the students. "Okay kids now your turn, find a partner and dance. We will be watching!" Scarlett smiled at the students and sat down on a chair.   
Sirius sat next to her. "Can I get a dance at the ball too?"   
"Sure. Probably Sev won't be dancing with me in front of the students..." She whispered.   
That answer made him grin. "Well, his lost then."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the dancing course the student had potions class. They were gossiping while waiting for Professor Snape to unlock the door.   
"I am sure they are together! Don't you see the way he looks at her!?"   
"Yes! Professor Black didn't want to let her go, did you notice that!?"   
"Silence!" Professor Snape showed up from nowhere, glaring at them. He has heard the girls’ little chat and he wasn't amused by it at all. He unlock the door and let them in. He was angrier than usual while teaching the class today because he couldn't stop thinking about what has happened between Scarlett and Sirius to make the students think like that. The students were gossiping about them for years and Severus had enough of. Maybe they shouldn't have kept their marriage a secret from the students. Or maybe the students were right after all...?


	14. Chapter 14

Yule Ball was tonight and everybody was so excited about it. Great Hall was decorated and it was looking like a winter wonderland. Teddy has invited Anastasia to the ball as his date and now they had to dance in front of everybody since he was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Anastasia was extremely excited and wanted help from her grandma. Scarlett was in Severus’s chamber and was helping him with the ball’s programme.  
"Sev, I have promised to meet with Anastasia. She needed some help. See you at the ball, okay?"   
He just nodded without looking at her. “See you later."   
Scarlett went to her chamber, Anastasia was already waiting in front of the door. Scarlett unlocked it and they walked in.   
"Let's get you ready for the ball, baby!"   
They spent hours but end of it they both looked gorgeous.   
"Here, take my emerald necklace. It'll complete the look." She smiled at her granddaughter with love.   
"Thank you, grandma! You are the best, love you!"   
"Love you too, dear. Go meet Teddy, it's almost the time!"   
"Yes, I better be going! Bye!!" She ran out of the room excitedly.   
Scarlett called after her. "Be a good girl! I don't want to find you in the corners with him!"   
Then she shut the door and turn to look herself in the mirror. She felt like she is looking at her younger self before the graduation ball. Scarlett decided to wear the necklace that Severus has given her that night. And finally she wore her cloak and put her wand in its pocket. She made her way to Great Hall. The students were dancing and chatting happily all around the place, professors and the other schools' heads were talking and drinking. Scarlett found Severus in the crowd and started to walk towards him but Sirius cut her way.   
"Hello professor! You look like a "scarlet rose" in this red dress!" He grinned cheekily.   
"Eww Sirius this was a terrible joke!" She chuckled.   
"But you chuckled at it!" he grinned and grabbed drinks for themselves.   
"Thank you."   
"Cheers!" He clinked his glass to hers.  
Severus was watching them with a frown on his face. Scarlett noticed his eyes on her and mouthed "coming".   
"See you later okay? I need to see Severus."   
Sirius sighed "Okay fine. Don't forget your promise, we're gonna dance tonight."  
"It's on my mind!" she said while walking over to Severus.   
"Hi Professor Snape, you look very handsome." she smiled cheekily.   
"Hello Professor Rose." He said coldly.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing."   
"You are acting like this almost a week and I don't understand why."   
"It's not a place or time to argue."   
"I tried to talk to you many times this whole week but you kept refusing to talk to me." She sighed and drank her wine.  
They stayed in silence and watched the other people having fun. After a while Sirius came smiling.   
"May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"   
She smiled and held his hand. The two walked over the stage and started to waltz. Severus watched them dancing and he couldn't help himself to get jealous. He just wanted curse Sirius right there. He held his wand tightly and went to the garden furiously before actually attacking him. End of the dance she looked around for him but couldn't see.   
"Minerva did you see Severus?"   
"Yes dear, he walked out angrily. But I don't know where to."   
"Okay, thank you."   
Scarlett left the hall and checked headmaster’s room and his potions class then his chamber. There was no sign. Finally, she went to the garden, maybe he was trying to catch some students and she found him standing right in front of the main door outside. Scarlett took her cloak off and put it on him since he was not wearing his.   
"It's freezing cold Severus, what are you doing here?"   
He took her cloak off and threw it on the floor. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE! GO TO HIM!"  
Scarlett stared at him in pure shock. "W-what are you talking about?"   
"All of the students talk about you and Black! How he is in love with you, how you look cute together!!" Severus shouted.   
"So what!? They always gossip about someone Severus, you know that!"   
"But you two don't act like they are lying! I see how you look at each other!"   
Severus noticed that he's gone too far with that but it has slipped out of his tongue with anger.   
Scarlett looked at him with teary eyes. "Are you trying to say that I am cheating on you!? You don't trust me a bit, do you?" She shook her head in disbelief.   
"Scar..." He tried to hold her hand, but she took a step back from him.   
"Severus, I gave my whole life to you! I tried to show how much I love you every day over 50 years, but you came up with that! If I wanted to be with him, I could but he is just my friend nothing more. You are the one that I love, not him! How many times I have to repeat that!?" The tears were running down on her cheeks like rivers.   
"Scarlett, darling, I just... got jealous... You were spending so much time with him lately."   
"I didn't want to bother you because you were always so busy. And then you started to act cold to me. I gave you some space because I don't care about you, right!?"   
"I didn't mean it Scarlett... Anger took over me, I didn’t mean any of them."   
"You broke my heart into pieces Severus... It is too late now." she said in a broken voice. He has never seen her that sad since her parents funerals.   
"Scar... I am so sorry love… Forgive me." Severus tried to hold her one more time but she apparated before he could even reach her.


	15. Chapter 15

Scarlett has apparated to their house in London after the argument she had with Severus. She did accio couple of wine bottles from their wine cellar and sat on the couch crying. She cried and drank for hours, but now she was feeling suffocated in the house. She decided to go out and take some fresh air. Her feet took her to the exact same place where she always went when she felt sad and lonely, her parents' tombs. Scarlett threw herself down on the cold snowy ground, rested her head on her father's tombstone.   
"Daddy, you always said arguments grow you closer but this time... I don't know. I am tired of being accused as a cheater..." She was mumbling softly and crying under the moon light.  
But she wasn't alone as she thought, even she wasn't alone at home; a pair of eyes were on her all the time. She has walked towards to her hunter with her own feet without knowing it.   
"Well well Rose, are you gonna spend Christmas crying and whining like a baby?”  
A teasing voice came through the darkness. Scarlett wasn't sure if the voice was real or she was way too drunk and started to hear voices in her head.   
"Who is there...?" She looked around but her sight was blurry cause of the tears and the darkness of the night was not helping the situation.  
"Ah how could you not remember my voice? You made me scream in pain with your curses!" His voiced raised with anger and walked under the moonlight.  
Scarlett was trying to stand up and took a good look at the man but he was quick and did crucio her before she could even stand straight. She hit a tree with the power of the spell, tough hit made her scream in pain. He walked over to her and wrapped his hand around her throat, pressing her to the tree even more.  
"Do you remember me now, huh!?"   
She was scratching his arm, trying to free herself from his grab.   
"Answer me!!"   
"I-i d...ddo!" His strong grasp was about to leave her totally breathless and she was feeling like she would pass out.   
"I won't let you die so quickly, I want to play with you first Rose." The man let out an evil laugh and apparated her somewhere else from the cemetery.

At the same time at Hogwarts, Severus was sitting on the stairs where they argued while holding Scarlett's emerald green cloak that he threw away earlier. The tears were running down on his cheeks when he thought about the argument. He couldn't forget her face when he accused her of cheating him. Their first big argument was also about him blaming her of cheating him with Sirius. It was already a sensitive topic for them. Even they didn't usually argue but when they did, he always went too far and broke her heart. Severus was angry with himself and needed to find her so decided to check her chambers again but there was no sign of her. He curled up on her bed, breathed in her rosy scent while he was slowly falling asleep. Severus had no idea what his wife was going through.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus Snape woke up early but kept his eyes closed for a while and thought: "Yesterday was a nightmare, she is sleeping next to me." But he already knew he was wrong. The bed was cold without Scarlett. He opened his eyes and looked around for a sign from her but no, there was nothing. They have promised each other not to go to bed angry and crossed because maybe it could be the last day together. They have always kept that promise until yesterday. That made Severus more worried about Scarlett because she would care about such promises, he couldn’t help but had bad feelings about the situation. He walked out the room to go Scarlett's class, still having a hope to find here there.   
"Here's Severus coming."   
Professor McGonagall were standing in front of Scarlett's class with the Minister of Magic and Sirius Black, and her worried face wasn't a good sign. Severus felt an ache in his heart.   
"Morning Severus." the minister approached him.   
"Morning Morpheus, is everything okay?"   
"Is Scarlett still sleeping? I need to talk to her, immediately."   
"She isn't here."   
"Where is she then? It is really important. I must talk to her right now."   
"I-i don't know... Dorian, just tell me what is going on?"   
Everybody had a confused expression on their faces after Severus's words and his red eyes weren't helping them.   
"Winston Ainsley, he has escaped. And he has scratched Scarlett's name all over his prison cell..."   
"WHAT!? HOW COULD HE ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN!?"   
"We are trying to figure it out. The best aurors are looking for him."   
"I need to find Scar…" Severus mumbled and apparated immediately.   
"I need to turn back to the ministry. Let me know if you find her." The minister apparated too.   
Sirius looked at Professor McGonagall. "Who the hell is Winston?"   
"I don't know the details, but he has tried to kill Scarlett couple of times. She is retired because of this. He is obsessed with her, I think."   
"What the hell..?"   
"That's all I know."   
"I will help Snape."   
"Sirius you stay. Don't need to cause panic at school. Already 2 professors are gone."   
"Don't you see Snape's face? Something is wrong, I am going." He apparated to Snapes' house before McGonagall could stop him.   
"Scar?" The sound of apparition has made Severus excited until he saw it was no other than Sirius Black.   
"There is the door. Why are you appariting in my house?"   
"I didn't come here to argue with you. W-wait are you crying? Where is Scar?"   
"I don't know, okay!? I looked everywhere possible but she is nowhere to be found! And she doesn't have her wand with her. It is my fault..." He threw one of the wine bottles on the floor and broke it into pieces.   
"She never leaves without her wand, what did you do!?"   
"It's none of your business Black! Leave me alone!"   
"Look, I am not dying to spend my time with you neither! But I wonder what happened because she was totally fine and happy while we were dancing last night. But now she is lost!"   
"We argued okay!? Because of you, surprising right!?"   
"Cause of me!? What the fuck I have done!? We just danced, what's wrong with you!?"   
"Everybody thinks that you two are together!"   
"I know you don't trust me a bit but don't you trust your wife too!? She is with you like 50 something years, that doesn’t prove something to you!?"   
"I do trust her! I was just..." he sighed and rubbed his temples.   
"You are 70 but act like 17. You don't deserve her, never did."   
"Just shut up okay!"   
"Tell me about the problem with that Winston guy."   
Severus sighed deeply, even hearing that name was making him angry. "You know the incident when Scar was 4 right?"   
"That crazy man broke into her grandparents’ house to murder Septimus because he won the minister election against him and ended up cutting Scarlett's neck then Septimus killed him. Scar was traumatized by that for so long."   
"Yeah that one... Winston is that man's grandson. And he thinks Scarlett is the reason of his shitty life. He tried to kill her 3 times. He burnt our house down, we weren't at home, but our cats were… Then tried to assassinate her 2 times. We couldn't catch him until the last time and when we did, Scar lost control and nearly killed him. So I have to find Scar before he does..."

Winston has apparated Scarlett to a dark and dirty, abandoned cave. He threw her into the muddy floor.   
"HELP! PLEASE HELP!!" She had no chance against him without her wand, so she tried to call for help.   
He just laughed and kicked her. "No one can hear you here, just you and me."  
The kick took her breath away for a moment and she just laid there without any movement. He knelt down and grabbed her by the hair.  
"I am your death Scarlett, this time you can't run away from me and nobody can save you either." Winston was grinning like a madman, he was over enjoyed the fact that she was so helpless.   
"I didn't do anything to you!"   
He hit her head into the cave's wall.   
"You didn't huh!? My grandfather died because of you, after that my father suicided! You stole my life!!" He was keep hitting her head till it bleed, her screams wasn't effecting him at all.   
"H-he tried to... k-kill me! I was just 4!! He's m-mad just like y-you!!" Scarlett was trying to hit him with all of her power but the alcohol in her blood wasn't helping.   
He slapped her hard in the face. "Don't you dare to talk about him ever again!!" Then he took of his wand and did cruico her until she passed out on the cold and dirty ground.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
5 days have passed since Winston kidnapped Scarlett. Those 5 days were the worst days of her life. He has tortured her in every way he could think of. Scarlett was covered with blood, bruises and wounds. Even her mind was blurry. She wasn't trying to fight against him anymore, she was just waiting to die. Scarlett has spent her last power to curse him with a wandless spell. It has worked fine but that just made him even more cruel to her. Now Scarlett was just lying there, barely breathing. Winston was watching her while sharpening his silver dagger which was a heirloom from his grandfather.   
"Tomorrow is the new year day, be ready for it, Ms. Rose. You are gonna make a great closing, but I am not sure about the opening of the new year. You might stuck in this year." His laugh echoed in the empty cave. "Tomorrow will be the best day of my life!"


	17. Chapter 17

There was a new year party at Hogwarts but nobody was having fun at all. Everybody has found out about Professor Rose and it has effected the whole school. Severus was like a walking dead since the day one, their kids have started to worry about him as well. Everybody knew if something happened to Scarlett, Severus couldn't survive. Sirius wasn't any different either. Even he has tried to follow her scent in his dog form but he has lost it in the cemetery. Stella and the other aurors worked non-stop but couldn't find anything useful.   
When everybody was in the Great Hall and waiting for the midnight to welcome the new year, Winston was getting ready for his final show.   
"Wakey wakey Ms.Rose, it won't be fun if you're not awake."  
An evil smirked played on his thin lips and grabbed her arm, forced her to stand up. Her legs were shaking pitifully, she was so weak due to hunger and the violence. Winston checked his sharpened dagger and an evil grin appeared on his face before appariting to the forbidden forest with Scarlett.   
"He-lp!!" Scarlett tried to scream when she realized where they were at. He put a silencing spell on her immediately.   
"No no, you can't ruin my show Ms.Rose!" He checked around then dragged her along to the castle. Winston threw her on the snowy ground and knelt down in front of her.   
"Do you hear the music? They've already forgotten about you, nobody cares that you're missing, all they care about is the party." he laughed and then grabbed her by the hair and forced her to stand on her knees. "It's time to finish my grandfather's work." he moved behind her while taking his dagger out.   
Winston pulled her hair hard to reveal her neck then made the cold dagger touch her. Scarlett shivered with fear and the cold. She closed her eyes, let tears to fall down on her cheeks.   
"Bye bye Ms.Rose, you won't be missed!" he whispered into her ear before sliding the dagger across her neck. Last thing she felt was the warmness of her own blood. Winston let her body fall on the snow. "How pretty you look when you're dead!" he laughed evilly and stabbed the dagger in her stomach with a "Happy new year! -W" note. "Now it's completed!" Then Winston run back to the forest and hid, he wanted to see how his show will affect the people. Scarlett was laying in front of the main door; her blood was turning the snow red while her soul was leaving her body slowly.  
Anastasia and Teddy were sitting in a corner and watching the people. Anastasia was quite depressed after her grandma's kidnap.   
"Teddy can we go out? I feel like I can't breathe here... People are everywhere and the music is too loud..."   
"Sure, let's go." he held her hand and they walked out of the Great Hall.   
"I don't wanna celebrate anything without my grandma... This is not rig..." her sentence cut by her own scream when they walked outside.   
"What's happen... OH NO..." Teddy run back to the Great Hall as fast as possible. "PROFESSOR ROSE!! OUTSIDE!!"   
"What!?" Severus and Sirius stood up in panic and immediately run to the garden. Anastasia was still staying in front of the door in pure shock. Severus passed by her and knelt next to his wife.   
"Scarlett!! Open your eyes baby, please... Oh Merlin…" he hugged her cold body crying.   
"Severus, Severus! Take her to St.Mungos, now!" Minerva helped him to stand up. “I will let your children know."   
Severus nodded and apparated with Scarlett. Winston was watching the scene he has caused. He couldn't help himself and let out a laugh out of happiness. Sirius has already noticed the light footprints on the snow and then heard the laugh, thanks to his dog genes. "I got you son of a bitch!" he murmured and walked behind the castle then turned into Padfoot. He made his way to the forest, Winston's heavy alcohol scent was easy to follow. Before Winston could notice anything, he found himself on the ground. When he looked up, the only thing he could see was huge sharp teeth. McGonagall was trying to calm the students down and take them inside but then she heard the bloody screams. "Hagrid, you take everybody inside!" She followed the screams but when she arrived, there was only silence and blood. "Sirius wha-..."   
"He deserved."   
"The ministry would take care of him, not you."   
"HE KILLED MY SCARLETT, MINERVA!! He killed my Scar...." he fell down on the ground crying.   
She sighed and rubbed his back. "Severus took her to St.Mungos, there is a chance she might be alive. Scarlett is a strong woman."   
"I'll go to her, I wanna see her." he apparated quickly. When he arrived St.Mungos, there was a chaos. He saw Stephen was sitting on a bench and walked over him, sat down. "How is she...?"   
"I don't know, nobody says anything and I am going crazy here!" Stephen shouted.  
Sirius took a deep shaky breath; he wasn’t ready to hear any bad news about his one and only Scarlett.  
"You okay? Why are you covered in blood?"   
"Don't ask. Where is Snape?"   
"He had a heart attack after seeing mum like that... He is in this room with Sydney."   
"What…?"  
Stephen just nodded and covered his face with his palms.   
"They will be alright, don't worry..."   
They sat in silence until the minister and Stella came back again. "Mr. Black you need to come with me."  
"Let me see Scar for the last time before putting me in Azkaban..."   
"I am not putting you in Azkaban, just need to do some paper works. You'll be back in 10 minutes."   
"But i ki..."   
"I know what happened. I couldn't save Scarlett but at least I can do this for her."   
Sirius nodded and left with him.   
"What was all that?" Stephen looked at Stella.   
"He has killed Winston."  
"What?"   
"Yeah. If he hasn't killed him, I would do that. That jerk deserved it! How could he hurt my mum like that!?" She did quit holding her tears back anymore.   
Stephen hugged his twin tightly. "Our mama won't leave us, she will recover and everything will be fine again."   
"Promise?"   
"Promise."


	18. Chapter 18

10 days have passed since they found Scarlett. She was still in coma but the healers have taken her to a private room so her family could see her and stay with her. Severus never left her side even for a second after that. It was middle of the night, everywhere was dark and silent. Severus was mumbling their song to her softly. Then he felt a tiny movement underneath his hand.   
"Scar..?"  
She opened her eyes slightly. When she saw the darkness, she thought she was in the cave again with Winston and her breath got quicken cause of that.   
"No no no no!!!" She was mumbling and crying.   
"Scarlett, it's me Severus. Calm down baby, you are safe. Scarlett you are safe, I am here." He was holding her and trying to calm her down. "Take deep breaths, I will call the healers. You are not in danger, I am here."   
Scarlett took shaky breaths while Severus was calling the healers. Her healer came to her room quickly after he heard Severus and turned the lights on to see what is going on. Scarlett was looking around awkwardly and the lights were hurting her eyes.   
"Mrs. Snape I need to check you; I am your healer. Could you let me?" He didn't want to scare her and cause a heart attack.   
"Am I... alive...?" Her shaky hand moved to her throat.   
"Yes, you are." He smiled and checked her carefully. "You seem fine. Some wounds will take longer time to heal but you are not in a critical situation anymore. What is the last thing you remember Mrs. Snape?"   
"Cold, pain... and his laugh..." She shook her head and her heartbeats quickened again with the memories she remembered.   
"Okay, okay. You don't have a memory loss." He gave her a sedative. "I am glad you woke up, but you have to stay here for couple of days more to make sure you are fully fine. Have a good night."   
"Thank you, you saved my wife."   
"It's my job." he smiled. "She needs to stay calm, I gave her sedative but if something happens call me Mr. Snape."   
Severus nodded and walked over Scarlett and kissed her head deeply. "I missed you so much Scar, I thought I would never see your beautiful face again... I love you so much." The tears started to run down on his cheeks. "It's my fault, I am so sorry. Please forgive me Scar. I love you more than anything."   
She held his hand as tightly as she could. "I love you too Sev, I can't be cross with you..."  
"I shouldn't have shouted at you at the ball... I don't deserve y..."   
"Shhh…" She cut his words and looked at his eyes with full of love. "Love you..." she was still too tired to talk and move.   
He kissed her cheek. "Sleep baby, you need to rest. I will be right next to you." and he turned the lights off.   
"No no!! DONT!" Scarlett started to cry helplessly. He immediately turned them on and held her close.   
"I am here, nobody can hurt you ever again."   
"I am scared..." Scarlett kept crying silently until fell asleep. Severus could see how hurt and traumatized she was both inside and out. That made his heartache and couldn't stop blaming himself. If he shouldn't have shouted at her that night...   
The healer discharged her from St.Mungos a week later. But still she needed to come to the hospital once a week for the therapy. It was a cold day but she wanted to walk to the home. Cold always made her feel alive.   
"Welcome back home Scarlett." Severus kissed her temple and opened the door for her. When they walked in; their children, grandchildren and Sirius surprised them with a party.   
"Grandma!!" All three of the grandchildren run and hugged her. "We missed you so much!! They didn't let us to see you in the hospital!"   
Scarlett hugged them back softly. "I missed you too babies." The tears started to appear in her eyes.   
"Kids don't tire her, let her sit." Stephen came over and held her hand. "M'lady, I'll escort you to your throne." She chuckled and sat down on her favourite coach.   
"Finally, my beautiful mummy at home!"   
"I look like shit but thank you Stephen."   
"You must not tell lies Mrs. Snape. You are always beautiful"

They fulfilled their longing and everyone was happy that Scarlett was at home. She sat beside Sirius later in the day. "I heard what you did... Thank you."   
"I did what he has deserved. Nobody can hurt you Scarlett, I never let that. And I am sorry, I didn't visit you at the hospital. I came the first days but I couldn't stand to see you like this... It hurt my heart..."   
"It's okay." She rubbed his hand softly.   
Sirius looked at her in the eyes. "Scar, I am beyond happy that you're back. I can't stand to lose you..." then he pulled her into a hug. She rubbed his back.   
"It's not easy to get rid of me, y'know." They both chuckled with teary eyes. Everything was back to normal and all was well.


	19. Chapter 19-The Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, thank you.

~25 years later

"Teddy! Kids! We need to go!" Anastasia called.   
"Coming mama!" Her daughter run down the stairs, Teddy and their son were following her. "I drew a picture for great grandma!" She showed it excitedly.   
"Oh, a red rose! She will love it baby!" Anastasia smiled. "Are we all finally ready? Teddy you take the roses and kids hold my hand tightly. We are gonna apparate."   
"Okay boss!" Teddy chuckled while Anastasia was rolling her eyes at him then they apparated together.   
"Finally, here they are!" Stephen called out.   
"Sorry dad, we are a bit late." Anastasia smiled shyly.   
"If everyone is here, ready to visit them?" Stella asked.   
"If you three are ready, we all are." her husband Augustus replied and held her hand.   
Stephen, Stella and Sydney nodded at the same time. They walked over to their parents and the rest of the family followed them. All the family should be together on Christmas day, it was their tradition for years. Scarlett and Severus have cared about that so much.   
"Hi mum and dad, long time no see..." Stephen stopped and took a deep breath then continued. "It has been 5 months and we are not used to not to see each other that long..."   
Sydney put the red roses that he has brought. "Mummy I thought you've missed your roses, but I missed you more, both of you, more than anything..." The siblings hugged each other tightly.   
"We love you so much mummy and daddy..." Stella cleaned off the snow on their headstone, while crying softly. Rest of the family moved closer and put the roses on their tomb as well, everybody was having hard time to control their emotions.   
"I still can't believe that they are not here anymore..."   
"The ones that love us never really leave us, Anastasia…"   
Everybody turned to see the owner of the voice and he was none other than Sirius Black. He has isolated himself after Scarlett's death and that was the first time he appeared somewhere in 5 months. He walked over the tomb and knelt down Scarlett's side.   
"You're my best friend, love of my life, my soulmate, my reason to smile... I lost my everything with you Scarlett. I love you and miss you, I always will... " he put the single black rose on the grave, wiped his tears before standing up.   
"So, Merry Christmas everyone."


End file.
